


Date Me (Alone) 只与我约会

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, sylviadusihan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower|复仇者大楼, Established Relationship|已建立的情感关系, Failed Dating|失败的约会, Jealous Steve Rogers|吃醋的Steve Rogers, M/M, OT3, Polyamory|多偶关系, Poor Communication|缺乏沟通, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation in Chinese|中文翻译, insecure Steve Rogers|缺乏安全感的Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/pseuds/sylviadusihan
Summary: 如果Steve说他从来没有嫉妒过他最好的朋友兼爱人，Bucky Barnes，那么他一定是在撒谎。如果是这样，那Steve也从来没有想过在他和Bucky开始与Tony发展多偶关系的时候，他会想要把Bucky锁进衣柜里，这样他至少能和Tony单独相处该死的五分钟。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Me (Alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012452) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> 感谢Beta小天使，@yaohan

如果Steve说他从来没有嫉妒过他最好的朋友兼爱人，Bucky Barnes，那么他一定是在撒谎。如果是这样，那Steve也从来没有想过在他和Bucky开始与Tony发展多偶关系的时候，他会想要把Bucky锁进衣柜里，这样他至少能和Tony单独相处该死的五分钟。

 

这段关系是从几个月前开始的，那个时候Steve和Bucky已经是一对了，所以他们尝试了很多办法来保证Tony永远不会觉得自己是多余的，或者只是个情趣。Steve曾坚定地表示他和Bucky决不能单独出门约会—Tony必须在场，不然他们就在家里约会。在他坚持了一个月后，Tony翻了个白眼，一巴掌扇在Steve的脑袋上才结束。

 

从那之后，Steve和Bucky单独出门约了几次会，但是这比起他们与Tony一起的约会少了许多。

 

他们三个在一起幸福美满；Steve已经很满足了。

 

但就在一个月前，Steve意识到了件事情。

 

他和Tony从来没有享受过二人世界。

 

就在某个刚完成任务回来的晚上，他发现了这个事实。

 

他回到家才发现他的两个爱人都不在。与往常不同，这一次Steve头向后仰，对FRIDAY问道，“你知道Tony和Bucky去哪了吗？”

 

“我相信Mr. Barnes决定与Tony分享他的爱好之一，所以他们两人此时在一个溜冰场里。如果你想的话，我可以告诉你是哪一个，Mr. Rogers。”

 

Steve摇了摇头。“不用的。没关系。他们可能马上就会回来了。”当时已经快要凌晨了，即使他们住在纽约，溜冰场估计也不会一直营业到十一点也不关门。Tony和Bucky应该已经在回来的路上了。

 

“数据表示，Mr. Barnes和Tony在凌晨两点前是不会回来的。”

 

Steve抓起衣角，把衣服拉过头顶脱下来。“我猜我们三人确实经常晚归。”

 

“不好意思，Sir，但是我提到的数据是指Mr. Barnes和Tony两人的约会。 ”

 

“对啊，我们的约会。”

 

“不，Mr. Rogers。Bucky和Tony的。不是你，是Bucky，还有Tony的。”

 

“哦。”Steve把衣服丢到洗衣篮里，然后走向浴室。他正准备洗一个悠长放松地热水澡；在经过这一周之后，他的肌肉急需这个。“只是好奇一问，我们三个人的话会在外面待多久？”

 

“往往会待到一点半左右。”

 

有趣。“那只有我和Bucky，或者只有我和Tony的时候呢？”

 

“Mr. Barnes和你一般是在十二点半左右。”

 

“那Tony和我呢？”

 

Steve踢掉他的靴子，脱下他的裤子和内裤，打开淋浴头。他把手伸进水花中去试水温。

 

等Steve都试好水温了，FRIDAY都没有回答他。

 

FRIDAY本身来讲应该能在他说出下一句话前就能分析出结果的。难道是AI出什么问题了吗？“FRIDAY，有什么不对劲的吗？”

 

“原谅我，Captain，但是我刚刚只是重新查了一下我的数据，然而在彻底调查后，我必须告知你，我无法提供这个信息。”

 

Steve站到淋浴下。他闭上眼睛，让水花喷洒在他的脸上，然后他便转过身，让水流滑过他的肩背。“Tony屏蔽了这个信息的访问权？”

 

除了FRIDAY程序出错或者被篡改了，Steve想不到别的理由为什么FRIDAY不愿意分享给他这个信息。

 

“我很抱歉，Sir，但是信息提取无效是因为在这个点和时间段上它是不存在的。你和Tony在Mr. Barnes或者第三方不在的情况下还没有进行过一次约会。”

 

Steve轻笑一声。“再查一次你的数据，FRIDAY。我和Tony当然约过会。”

 

“我已经查过无数遍了，Sir。从你开始问我这个问题开始，我已经在我的记忆库里查了超过一百遍了。除非你能想起一次我没有访问权的事件，不然我的信息是准确的。”

 

“两周前，我约Tony去那家我和Bucky在晨跑时发现的意大利咖啡馆。”

 

“Tony邀请了Mr. Barnes一同前去。”

 

哦。对。Steve忘记了。

 

“那场电影。我带Tony去看的那个Tony称为漏洞百出的喜剧的巨型科幻电影。”

 

“Mr. Barnes发现后，跟着你们一起去了，Sir。”

 

Steve清清楚楚地想起了一段回忆，他打了个响指。“那部所有人都在讨论的爱情电影，但是Bucky不想去看，所以就只有我和Tony去了。”

 

“那一次约会在Ms. Romanoff发现你们的计划之后，变成了一次团体活动。Thor很喜欢那部电影，他称其为一段历经磨难后的真爱传奇。”

 

Steve回忆到头疼。绝对有一次是被他遗忘了。“Bucky出勤的频率与我一样。Tony和我肯定有过二人世界的。”

 

“你对于Mr. Barnes出勤频率的估算是正确的，但是你和Tony在他出勤的时候总是呆在家里的。”

 

“在家的约会也还是约会。”Steve把洗发液从淋浴架上拿下来，倒了一些在手掌上。 他的手在头发上搓着泡沫，直到泡沫遍布整个脑袋。他仰起头，让水流冲走一头的泡沫。

 

“但是，Sir，在你们都没有出过门的情况下，我无法分析出你们经常回家的时间。”

 

“好吧，但是我们肯定是有过二人世界的，对吧？”

 

FRIDAY没有回答。

 

“FRIDAY？”Steve关上淋浴头。他拉开淋浴间的门，伸手去勾架子上的浴巾。

 

“我很抱歉，Sir，我感觉我需要核实我接下来要告诉你的信息。你和Tony有许多没有Mr. Barnes在场的家中约会；但是，你们从来没有单独进行过这些约会。因为总会一个甚至几个队友加入你们。”

 

Steve把浴巾缠在腰上。“这不可能。”

 

“我很抱歉我传达了这个不好的消息，但是在这个情况下，Mr. Rogers，你和Tony确实没有单独约会过。”

 

如果Tony不是设计FRIDAY的人，Steve永远不会相信一个AI，但是他知道Tony绝对不会设计一个会犯这种错误的AI。即使Steve想要去相信FRIDAY的编程真的出了问题，Steve也想不起一次约会，可以让他证明FRIDAY中了病毒或者她的程序被改成对复仇者们一无所知了。

 

“我真的没有和他约过一次会。”Steve盯着地板，内心像是因震惊而被挖空了一般。

 

Tony闹腾的笑声把Steve从游离的意识里拉了回来。

 

“Bucky！”Tony嗔笑着抱怨道。

 

Bucky低沉的笑声融进了床单和衣服摩擦的窸窣声中。

 

Steve推开浴室的门。

 

Tony躺在床上，头发衣衫凌乱，手臂举过头顶。愉悦与情欲激起他粗重的喘息，他的胸口一起一伏，半眯着眼看着Bucky。

 

Bucky裸着上身，他布满紧实肌肉的身躯将略显娇小柔软的Tony罩在身下。几缕褐发半掩着Bucky的双眼，发尾落在嘴角那抹坏笑上。他跨坐在Tony身上，就着这个姿势蹭着Tony。

 

Tony呻吟一声，侧过头，面对着Steve的方向。

 

Steve瞬间感到口干舌燥，血液都向下身涌去。

 

Tony的眼皮一颤，脸一皱。“Steve？”Tony瞪大了眼睛，坐起身，下巴撞在Bucky的胸口上。“Steve？你什么时候回来的？我以为你还要两天才能回来呢。”Tony渴望地朝Steve勾了勾手。

 

Steve轻笑一声。可能会有人认为幼稚举动和勾引是截然相反的，但是Tony却每次都能让Steve欲火焚身。他爱极了Tony的直白，爱极了Tony此时那双瞪大了一圈，被渴求与爱意所填满的眼睛。

 

每当Tony用这种眼神看着他的时候，Steve都抵挡不住这诱惑。Steve踱步走向床边，却在离得很近时停了下来。

 

Tony抱怨了一声，手伸向了Steve的浴巾。“你离开这么久了。可是欠了我好多次性爱时光。”

 

“别撒谎了，Tony。”Bucky把他Tony回身下，在他裸露的脖颈上吮吸出一道青紫色的吻痕。

 

Tony张着嘴无声地喘息着，他闭上眼睛迎合Bucky。

 

Bucky却离开了他，露出一个恶作剧般的愉悦笑容。“所有人都知道你最想要的只是抱抱而已。

 

Tony欲求不满地皱起眉头，点了点Bucky的鼻尖。“我也想做爱的。”

 

Bucky发出一声不确定的轻哼。他对Steve眨了眨眼睛。“嘿，陌生人。有兴趣和我一起满足这个抱抱怪吗？”

 

“不要无视我。”Tony在Bucky的肩膀上咬了一口。

 

Bucky痛得嘶了一声，把头转向Tony。“你这可是完完全全错过了敏感带啊。”

 

“放过他吧，Bucky。他只有四十年左右的时间来了解性爱技巧，不像我们可是有整整九十年的时间。”

 

Tony把头埋到Bucky的脖颈处。他抱紧了Bucky，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的肌肤。他顿了一下，眯着那双蕴着情欲的眼睛，对着Steve诱惑地一笑。“如果这是你们今晚想玩的游戏，我只能说我绝对赞成。”他仰起头在Bucky的下巴上印下一个吻。“教教我，”Tony的声音里饱含着浓烈的欲望。

 

Bucky颤抖了一下，手指游移到Tony的臀侧。他舔了舔唇，看向Steve。“这我就不确定了，Steve。你觉得他能应付得了吗？”

 

Steve略有所思地哼了一声，一条腿跨上床，用膝盖支撑着身体。“我也不确定呢。不过，我听说他倒是学得很快。”

 

“可快了。”Tony在Bucky的胸口啄吻着。他的嘴唇在Bucky的乳头边徘徊，他顿了一下，对着Steve狡黠地一笑。

 

这回轮到Steve颤抖了。

 

“不试试怎么会知道呢，”Steve说着，扯下他的浴巾。

 

他们的性爱由情趣，粗暴，以及温柔相融合润色得激情四射。多么美好，完全就是他们之间关系的映射。

 

在结束之后，Steve躺在了他的两个爱人中间。

 

Tony的胸口因每一口轻缓的呼吸而上下起伏。他的头靠在Steve的胸口，他的唇离Steve的乳头很近，这让Steve无心他想。Tony的腿缠在他的右腿上。即使高潮了不止一次，Tony的欲望还是半抬着头，紧贴着Steve的大腿。

 

Steve的手臂环着Tony，在Tony的胸侧画着圈。

 

“你总是在胡思乱想，”Bucky在他的左侧叹息道。

 

Bucky起身伏到Steve身上，铁臂搂着他的腰。他拉近两人的距离，用鼻尖在Steve的颈侧摩挲着。

 

“我有太多需要想的了。”

 

“打算告诉我吗？”Bucky问道。

 

Steve皱了下眉。他应该告诉Bucky的。Bucky能够帮他。只是有个问题；他并不想这么做。

 

他不想Bucky知道他作为一个男友，让Tony失望了，他从没在Bucky不在的时候，带Tony出门约过会。

 

那是一件会让Tony觉得Steve爱他爱得更少的事情。

 

Steve紧张起来。如果Tony就是这么想的呢？

 

Bucky不满道，“好吧，到底怎么了？你瞬间从一个柔软的人形抱枕变成了坚硬的大石柱。”

 

“对不起。”Steve深吸了口气，放松肌肉。“我只是突然想起来我交给Fury的报告里有一栏我忘记填了。”

 

Bucky的脸上明明白白的写着：你以为我傻吗？

 

“认真的，”Steve说道。

 

Bucky脸上的表情变成了：你认真的吗，蠢货？你想跟我玩这破把戏？这几年可都是我赢了，你玩完了。

 

“Bucky，”Steve哀求道。

 

你竟然该死的可怜兮兮地求我，Bucky的脸上写着。

 

“求你了。”

 

Bucky生气地把头转开。

 

Steve在Bucky耳后根亲了一口。“你知道我最后还是会告诉你的。”

 

“你知道这是我现在没有逼你讲出来的唯一原因。”Bucky向他身后瞥了一眼。“也因为Tony正在睡觉。在你离开之后，他都没有好好睡过一觉。”

 

Steve抱紧了Tony。

 

Tony在梦中呢喃了一句什么，并且与Steve贴得更近了一点。

 

Steve死也要带Tony出门约上一次会。

 

* * *

 

第二天早上，Bucky在浴室里洗澡，Tony把自己卷成一团缩在毯子里，并且表示少于两杯咖啡都没办法让他从他的小窝里起来。

 

Steve做得比他想象得要更好，他给Tony端来了一个托盘，上面是两盘子的食物（鸡蛋，培根，香肠，薯饼，吐司，还有烤薄饼），两杯咖啡，以及一杯橙汁。他把托盘放在了床头上，爬上了床。

 

“别这样，”Tony抱怨道，把毯子盖过头顶。

 

Steve的手臂钻到Tony身下，圈起他的睡美人，让他们离得更进了点。他的手指在Tony的一侧上滑动，看起来像是在表达他的爱意，其实他的真正目的是在寻找Tony那裹成一团的毯子的弱点。

 

Steve用鼻子蹭着毯子，滑过这蓬松柔软的障碍，直到他的嘴唇贴在了Tony的皮肤及山羊胡的边缘。“我带了咖啡。两杯，专门给你的。”Steve换了下姿势，让两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。Steve落下了一个轻吻。“还有烤薄饼和鸡蛋。”

 

Tony扭了一下。“还要更多？”

 

Steve的手指在Tony身侧的毯子上找到了着手点。他一边笑，一边揭开毯子。他用另一个亲吻让Tony分了心，然后手从Tony的上衣滑进去，在他的背上抚摸着，享受着手指下温热而柔软的肌肤。

 

Tony呻吟了一声，贴近Steve。

 

Steve从他身下退开，跳下床。

 

Tony毫无羞耻心地叫道。他把身上的毯子掀开，不可置信地瞪着Steve。“你怎么敢？你不能亲完就跑啊。你太过分了，Steve。”

 

“那叫过分？”Steve拿起其中一杯咖啡，举到自己嘴边。

 

Tony扑上去，把咖啡从Steve那里抢走，完全不在意他急冲冲的动作让咖啡都撒在了地毯上。

 

“你说了这咖啡是给我的了。”Tony像一个任性的孩子一样瞪着他，一边喝了一口咖啡。

 

Steve偷笑着道，“我确实是这么说的。”

 

Steve占回自己在床上的位置，在Tony的脸颊上啄吻着。“我一直在想，我们应该一起消磨些时间。我们可以去附近的一个旅游城市，混进人群之中—然后看看我们能多久才会被人要亲笔签名。我们可以去吃冰淇淋，或许甚至在回来的路上在哪个画廊里逛逛，如果你不介意的话？”

 

Tony从他的一盘子食物里捏起一片培根，咬了一口。“听起来不赖。”他笑笑。“我喜欢这个主意。你觉得呢，Bucky？”

 

Steve的神经因为这个问题跳了一下。

 

他转身，以为Bucky会站在那里。

 

然而Bucky并没有，但是浴室的门被推开，Bucky洗完澡后的腾腾蒸汽都散了出来。

 

Steve一心扑在了Tony身上，都没有意识到Bucky已经洗完澡了。

 

“听上去不错。我甚至可以戴上你给我的那个粉色棒球帽，”Bucky从浴室里大声喊道。

 

Tony轻笑道，“太棒了。”

 

Steve艰难地维持着自己脸上的笑容。

 

这只是一个小挫折罢了。这并非他不想和Bucky一起出门玩。三个人的约会总是很愉快的。他只是很失望他竟然不能立即纠正他从没和Tony单独约过会的错误。在他下一次出勤前，他还有很多时间，所以他并不着急。

 

他绝对能在下一次任务前和Tony约上一次会的。

 

* * *

 

从小事做起永远都是个好主意，这就是为什么现在Steve正站在Tony最喜欢的面包房门口，等待他男友的到来。

 

Steve看了眼他的手表。Tony已经迟到五分钟了，不过比起他与Bucky在他下班之后等他的几次来讲好很多了。即使现在是Pepper在管理史塔克工业，Tony还是要在公司里花很多时间，而且就算Tony已经尽力保持他的朝九晚五的计划，事情总是不会如他所愿。

 

“嘿，Steve。Tony还没到？”Bucky一边招手，一边晃悠到面包店前，他的手插在口袋里，外套半挂在他肩上。

 

Steve震惊了，他开始回想他约Tony时的情景。他是打电话过去的，所以Steve不能百分百确定Bucky不在Tony的身边，然后听到了他们的对话，但是考虑到Tony当时还在公司里，Steve很怀疑这个可能性。Steve也知道他确保了Bucky不是从他这里听到了他们的对话。所以Bucky到底是怎么知道这次约会的？

 

Bucky伸出手臂揽住Steve的肩膀，抱住了Steve。

 

Steve回抱了他。“并不是我不高兴见到你，只是你来这干什么？”

 

“Tony邀请了我啊。他觉得这样我就能自己来挑奶酪卷，毕竟我每次都在他给我带回家的时候抱怨。不过他每次都挑那些馅最少的可不是我的错。”

 

“我忘记你喜欢这里的奶酪卷了。”而Tony却细心地邀请了Bucky。如果Steve也能这么细心的话，他就会挑个别的地方，一个只有Tony和Steve喜欢去，而Bucky厌恶至极的地方。

 

“对了，你等会应该来Tony的工作室。我们打算炸点东西玩。”

 

Steve皱起眉。

 

“我们会戴上护目镜的，还有一切爆炸的时候需要的安全措施，我保证，”Bucky辩护道。

 

Steve并不是因为这个而皱眉（虽然Bucky确实说到点子上了）。更让他心烦的是Bucky又与Tony有了计划的事实，而且如果不是Tony邀请了Bucky来他们的约会，Steve压根都不会知道这件事。

 

Bucky和Tony背着他约过多少次会了？应该没有那么多次吧。白天，当Tony在公司的时候，Steve和Bucky大部分时间都是在一起的，而三个人总会一起度过夜晚。

 

即使这样，他还是因为Bucky在他无从下手的时候，能够如此轻易地就和Tony单独约会而生气。

 

“看，是我最爱的超级士兵们，”Tony一边叫道，一边从他在离面包房几个停车位外的车上下来。

 

Steve卸下自己内心中的不安，温柔地向Tony打了声招呼。

 

* * *

 

“ _无聊死了啊啊啊啊。Pep把我关在这里直到我把这些都读完。_ ”这条短信还附带着一张照片，一摞从Tony腰的位置一直到肩膀的文件。

 

“ _我以为你们公司的文件都是在电脑上的。_ ”Steve编辑道。

 

“ _就是的。_ ”Tony回道。“ _Pep只是在欺负我而已，因为昨天我把一半的董事会成员给气哭了。她以前都会觉得气哭他们很有趣。现在我就只能听她唠叨什么‘外交手段’。_ ”

 

Steve轻笑着。他现在正在回复仇者大楼的路上，他刚结束今早在动物收容所的义工活动。剩下的一整天他都没事做，于是他决定——

 

Steve僵住了，他慢慢意识到一件事情。

 

他接下来的一天都无事可做，Bucky也在做他自己的事情，而Tony则在公司里面对一大摞Pepper交给他的文件，只求能够得到解脱。

 

如果Steve突然出现给他一个惊喜岂不是很浪漫吗？

 

Steve伸手招拦着的士。他可以在几分钟之内赶到公司，但是他会是一副满身大汗的模样。走路过去倒是不会有流汗的问题，但是这对他来说就耗了太久时间了。他简直太兴奋了。他五分钟前就该和Tony在一起了。

 

这回他的计划肯定不会再违他所愿了。

 

一辆的士停在他面前，Steve钻进了车里。

 

前半段路程非常的顺利，而后半段就变成了Steve付完车钱，从车上跳出来，越过一辆接着一辆的堵车现场，跑向他的目标。

 

在离史塔克工业还有一个街区远的地方，Steve停下来，在路边的花车上买了一束雏菊。为了那束花，他用走的来完成接下来的路程（慢下脚步让他的内心一阵慌乱，但是Tony在见到这束花时的表情就足够平复他的不安了。）

 

当他走进豪华的建筑，接待员很快给Steve打了声招呼。Steve回以一个微笑，然后径直走向电梯；他已经知道Tony在哪一层了。

 

不一会儿，Steve就推开了Tony办公室的大门。

 

Steve进来的一瞬间，Tony惊叫一声。他满脸通红，瞪大了眼睛。

 

“Steve！”Tony呻吟道，他的声音融着惊吓和情动。

 

Tony趴在他自己的桌上，软若无骨地喘息着。

 

Steve丢下手中的花，朝Tony跑过去。“Tony，你怎么—”

 

Bucky的运动鞋从桌子底下露出来。

 

“Bucky？”Steve问道。

 

Tony从桌子上退开了一点。不一会儿，Bucky的头就从桌子下伸了出来，像是一个狡猾的小恶魔一样笑着。Bucky的嘴角还沾着Tony释放的乳白色液体。“所以你也收到Tony的短信了？”

 

Steve张大了嘴。

 

这绝不可能。他不可能搞砸那么多次。这绝对是个统计异常。

 

“你再这样张着嘴，我会以为你也想要我刚才对Tony做过的事情。”

 

Tony头向后一靠，呻吟道，“你真是太自豪了，对不对？”

 

“我不应该吗？”Bucky舔掉嘴角剩下的一点精液。

 

Tony嗤笑一声。他伸出手，捋开那垂在Bucky脸上的一缕头发。

 

这正是Steve想要把Bucky关在一个衣柜里，然后他就可以带着Tony私奔，直到他们可以享受一次二人世界为止的时候。

 

“我该离开了。”Steve冲了出去。

 

“Steve？”Tony和Bucky同时对他喊道。

 

Steve冲向电梯口，但是却在快接近的时候被Bucky拽住了手臂，了回来。“你他妈搞什么啊，Steve?”

 

Steve甩开Bucky。“我只是需要冷静一下。”

 

“你在说些什么？上一秒你就带着花来给Tony一个惊喜，下一秒你就要从房间里逃出去了。你从来不逃的。”

 

“策略性撤退。我说了，我需要一些冷静一下，解决一些事情。”

 

一声小到正常人不可能听见的撞击声吸引了Steve的注意力。

 

Tony站在他办公室的门口。他的裤子已经穿上了，但是拉链只拉了一半，而他的衣角则乱七八糟地塞在裤子里。他撑在门板上，低垂着头，双手握成了拳。他颤抖地深吸一口气退回了他的办公室里。

 

Steve的心颤了一下。

 

他对Tony足够的了解让他明白这个大天才肯定在办公室里因为他错误的认为而责怪自己。

 

Bucky捶了一下Steve的肩膀。“如果你不告诉我你在烦恼些什么，至少告诉Tony。他已经有很多麻烦事了，无需再给他更多压力，还有你可能会和他分手的想法。你知道Tony，等他想到了这一点，他就会把这想得更多了，开始假设我也会和他分手，然后你和我会私奔，结婚，生孩子，不邀请他去婚礼，或者婴儿派对。”

 

Steve艰难地吞咽了一下。如果只是以Bucky知道的来讲。所有Bucky刚刚说的一切都是对的，但是他遗漏了很重要的，可以让Tony更不安的一点（如果大天才意识到了的话）：他和Steve之间那无迹可寻的二人世界时间。

 

Bucky又打了Steve一下。“你行不行啊？要不然你进去，然后把事情全都告诉他，或者就是我进去，如果是我……”Bucky笑了一下。“好吧，只能说在你可怜兮兮地被妒火折磨的时候，Tony和我会好好享受我们的二人世界。”

 

再一次，Bucky的话在他毫无意识地情况下踩到了他的痛处。

 

“你说得对。”Steve挺起胸。“他有权利知道。”

 

“太他妈对了。”Bucky把Steve推向了Tony的办公室。

 

Steve对着Bucky的举动无奈地摇了摇头，但还是走向了Tony的办公室。他轻轻地敲了敲门，然后在Tony能够回答前走了进去。他是想要礼貌一点，但是他知道Tony在阴郁的时候，会把最亲近的人推得远远的。

 

“我没可说你能进来。”Tony坐在了那放着一叠他之前拍过照片的文件的桌旁。

 

文件旁边就是Steve之前带来给Tony的那束花。

 

这简单的举动像是在他身上狠狠打了一拳一样。对别人来说Tony花时间把花捡起来，再把花摆好在桌上是一件微不足道的小事，但是Steve知道这举动远远不止这么简单。如果是别人给Tony带的花，Tony会把他丢到无所谓的最近的地方，但是因为这是Steve带来的，Tony则会把它们放到自己的桌子上，让它们离他近一点，他可以好好地欣赏它们。

 

这是Tony在接受这个礼物，接受Steve对他的爱。

 

或者往坏了说，在Steve离开之后，这更像是在这个情况下，Tony可以留住的最后能够代表Steve曾对他的喜爱的证明了。

 

Steve深吸了一口气，把手压在Tony的桌子上。他尝试望进Tony的眼睛里，但是他的男朋友却决定把心思放在自己面前的文件上。

 

“对不起，Tony。”

 

Tony耸耸肩，在文件上签名，然后翻到一边。

 

“Tony，和我说话。”

 

“你可以随时离开房间，Steve。你没有什么需要道歉的。”

 

“我需要。我让你难过了。”

 

Tony哼了一声。“甜心，几乎每次有混蛋来破坏侵占地球时你都会这样。没关系的。我也会对你这样。算是我们的日常吧。”

 

Steve不敢置信Tony还是在无视他（虽然他还有在和他说话）。Steve握住Tony那只正在写字的手，强迫他的男友停下签发那些研发项目。“这不一样。”

 

终于，Tony抬起头，看向Steve。“有什么不一样的？”

 

就是这样；这是Tony给Steve的一次解释的机会，而Steve的胃像是打了结一样。他要怎么说：我会因为在我们一次单独约会都没有的时候，你和他却总是出门约会，而嫉妒我们的共同的男友？他不想别人觉得他爱Bucky少于Tony，就因为他迫切地想要和Tony单独约会，而他也不想Tony以为事情是这样，或者是相反的情况（Steve爱Bucky多于Tony的情况）。

 

这真是一团糟。

 

Tony瞥了一眼自己的文件。

 

Steve的心脏都要蹦到嗓子眼了。Tony要对他失去耐心了。

 

“我在吃Bucky的醋！”

 

Tony看向他。“什么？你是在说你是因为Bucky可以给我口，你却没有机会而生气吗？Steve，再给我二十分钟，你也能给我口。”

 

“不，Tony。”Steve无奈地捏了捏鼻梁。“但是也离得不远了。”

 

“Steve？”Tony从他的椅子上起来，绕过椅子，让他们之间没有任何的障碍。他伸出手臂，无声地向他要一个拥抱。“你怎么了？”

 

Steve投入这个怀抱之中，紧紧抱着Tony像是这样才能感到一丝安全感。“我爱你。我对你的爱和对Bucky的一模一样，我不想你认为这有什么不同，这就是为什么我想尽办法和你约一次会。”

 

“可我们天天都在约会了啊。昨天才约过一次。”

 

Steve摇了摇头，把脸埋到Tony的脖颈里。他因为Tony身上强烈的WD-40的味道而皱了皱鼻子。“我们确实去了。但是和Bucky一起的。”Steve为了能看清Tony的表情而退开了一点。

 

Tony的脸上充满困惑。“我不敢相信我会这么说，但是……你真的弄晕我了。这到底有什么不对的？”

 

所以Tony并没有意识到他和Steve之前缺少的那些二人世界的时光。Steve松了口气的同时，他又有些失望。

 

Steve从这个怀抱里退开，牵起Tony的手。“Tony，Bucky和我会在你工作的出门约会。在我出外勤的时候，你和Bucky也会出门约会。Tony，Bucky不在的时候，我们会干些什么？”

 

Tony歪头想了一下。“我们通常会呆在家里。经常在沙发上抱着一起看电视。有时候，你会在我做雏形设计的时候在一旁画画。”

 

“那有多少次其他人会加入我们？”

 

Tony正想张嘴反驳，却又闭上了。Tony在回忆了一下之后，眉头越皱越紧。“每次都有。”

 

Tony的眼神里带上了理解。“我们从来没有单独约会过。”

 

Steve点点头。他很庆幸Tony的表情更多是震惊，而不是难过。

 

“哇哦……这就奇怪了。我们都在一起一年半了。这怎么会发生—或者说没发生呢？”

 

“我想我们都太喜欢拥抱了。”Steve笑道。

 

Tony大笑起来，捏了捏Steve的手。“这倒是事实，但是你如果敢告诉Bucky我这么说了，我绝对会踢你屁股。”

 

Steve耸了耸肩。“反正受伤的也是你的脚。”

 

“我会穿上装甲再踢你的。”

 

“好吧，这么说的话，我会毫不犹豫地阻止你的。”

 

“自作聪明。”Tony一边翻了个白眼，一边上前在他嘴角吻了吻。“那就这样，Steve：你，我。下一次Bucky出任务的时候，我们至少出门约一次会。”

 

“或者你俩今晚就能出门约会，而我会和Clint窝在休息室的沙发上，”Bucky在门口说道。

 

“你一直在偷听？”Steve骂道。

 

Bucky哼了一声，走进房间。“我在走廊就能听见你们说话的时候，不叫做偷听。”

 

“你可以离开走廊的，”Steve指出。

 

“我确实离开了走廊，我到这来了。”Bucky回道。

 

Tony偷笑起来。他扑向Steve，并抱紧了他，拼命憋住笑声。

 

Bucky笑看着他的两个男友。“所以既然你俩今晚要出门约会，我想你们现在应该全心全意地补偿我了吧。”

 

Bucky跳上Tony的桌子，向后靠，两腿交叉叠在一起，衣服上卷完美展现出他的小腹。“我早就想知道这东西有多坚实了。”Bucky拍了拍桌子。

 

“听起来像是我会做的实验。”Tony伸展了一下，给了Steve一个吻。“你觉得呢，Steve？这听起来有趣吗？”

 

Steve捏住Tony的臀部，一边挑衅地与Bucky对视了一眼。“听起来是个好主意。我们或许也应该试试沙发，如果Bucky觉得自己能够应付得了的话。”

 

Bucky张开双腿。“尽管来试啊。”

 


End file.
